


Сильное средство

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Ведьмачка [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2019, Out of Character, Ritual Public Sex, автор курил грибы, ковёр и плащ Кеноби, секс под веществами
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Ради закадычного друга человек порой готов на многое. А вот ради заклятого врага, пусть и бывшего…Работа была написана для команды Star Wars, за бетинг огромное спасибо volhinskamorda.





	Сильное средство

— Тише! Тише иди, а то растрясёшь. Вот упрямая скотина!

— Не ругайся…

— Береги силы, нам ещё далеко ехать.

После этих слов Кеноби тут же попытался сесть и чуть не сверзился наземь. Асажж выругалась и остановила Опи. С трудом заставила раненого лечь, проверила повязки. Дела были скверные: бинты насквозь пропитались сукровицей, рана продолжала мокнуть.

— Подхватился, — проворчала Асажж, потуже затягивая ремни на импровизированных носилках.

— Куда… — Кеноби захрипел, откашлялся. — Куда ты меня везёшь?

— Лечиться.

— Куда — лечиться? Мне нельзя, я…

— Ты и так чуть не сдох, — мрачно перебила Асажж. — А продолжишь дёргаться — точно сдохнешь.

Кеноби она нашла недалеко от дороги на Порт Тапани. Среди поросших редкой травой скал лежала перевёрнутая повозка, а рядом — изувеченные тела стражников и сопровождающих. На богатой одежде виднелся до странного знакомый герб — алый цветок с тремя лепестками на серебряном поле. Запёкшаяся кровь, похожая цветом на торчащие из земли валуны, пятнала бурым золотое шитьё и мелкий сине-серебристый жемчуг. Вокруг побоища, уткнувшись в траву рогатыми головами, лежали мёртвые гуаламы.

Асажж покачала головой, на всякий случай прислушалась к ведьмачьему чутью — и тут же встрепенулась. Кто-то всё-таки выжил. Определив, откуда тянуло чужой аурой, она зашагала к нагромождению скал, обошла их кругом и от души ругнулась. На верхотуре, неизвестно как сумев забраться на эдакую кручу — не иначе, Сила помогла, — полулежал Кеноби. Судя по всему, без сознания. Неподалёку валялось разрубленное надвое тело сколопендроморфа. Поблёскивало на солнце сегментированное брюхо, огромные жвалы до сих пор лоснились от яда. Асажж взглянула на Кеноби, потом — на останки гигантской многоножки и ещё раз выругалась. Потом прикрыла глаза и осторожно потянула Силой тело раненого на землю.

Кеноби, похоже, снова впал в беспамятство — попытка слезть со спины Опи лишила его последних сил. Теперь он лишь тяжело, с присвистом дышал и тихо постанывал, когда ящерица спотыкалась на каменистой тропе. Асажж хмуро вела зверя в поводу: положение Кеноби было скверное, если не сказать паскудное. Если вовремя не вылечить, он как пить дать загнётся. Если по пути не отдаст Силе душу от боли.

Асажж остановила ящерицу, порылась в притороченной к седлу сумке и достала оттуда флакон тёмного стекла. Открыла плотно притёртую пробку, принюхалась и удовлетворённо хмыкнула.

Кеноби очнулся и теперь следил за ней мутными глазами. Асажж подошла ближе, приподняла его голову и поднесла ко рту флакон.

— Это что?.. — Кеноби с невесть откуда взявшейся силой мотнул головой, едва не выбил склянку из рук. — У меня непереносимость некоторых… эликсиров.

— В нём вообще нет магии — обезболивающее и лёгкие галлюциногены. Пей, а то я тебя не довезу.

— Ведьмачьи настои? — Кеноби попытался улыбнуться, но вышло плохо.

Асажж вместо ответа настойчиво ткнула краем флакона ему в губы. Кеноби выпил всё и, похоже, снова потерял сознание. Она укрыла его плащом и медленно повела Опи по тропе, стараясь обходить особо крупные выбоины.

Понемногу стемнело, и на бурых скалах призрачно-голубым засияли невидимые при дневном свете рисунки. Тот тут, то там взгляд натыкался на завитушки, грубые изображения людей и вымерших ныне животных — горбатых единорогов, драконов и вовсе каких-то неизвестных тварей. Асажж на рисунки особо не засматривалась: уже одно то, что они появились, означало, что дорогу она не забыла и идёт в правильном направлении.

Со спины Опи донеслось бессвязное бормотание. Тихо застонали, снова забормотали, уже разборчивей.

— Дети… Где дети?.. — Кеноби бредил. Эликсир и раны лишили его последних остатков самоконтроля.

— Детей ему подавай… — пробурчала себе под нос Асажж. — Лежи уже.

— Я велел им бежать… — не унимался Кеноби. Снова попытался приподняться. — Ты нашла детей? — он уставился на Асажж больными блестящими глазами.

Она подошла, заставила его лечь. Осторожно сняла мокрые бинты, промыла рваные раны на груди, прижала к ним комья бледного каменного мха, а поверх — чистую, сложенную вчетверо тряпицу.

Кеноби продолжал бредить, правда, теперь к бессвязному шёпоту про детей прибавилось ещё и слово «предназначение». Асажж попробовала было вслушаться, но потом махнула рукой. Идти предстояло ещё довольно далеко.

К полуночи между бледно сиявших утёсов зазмеились тонкие пряди тумана, издалека донёсся приглушённый рёв воды, запахло серой и солью. Впереди, среди расходящихся каменных стен показалась плоская белая скала, похожая на одинокую створку исполинских ворот. На вершине скалы виднелись остатки барельефа — выщербленное изображение трёхликой головы в венце.

Пришли.

Асажж остановилась, сняла с головы капюшон и медленно повернулась. Оставалось только надеяться, что дозорные сумеют разглядеть родовые татуировки и не всадят стрелу ей в глаз.

Из-за скал тихо свистнули, на тропу спрыгнула тонкая фигурка в красном с луком за плечами. Откинула капюшон: лунное сияние мягко отразилось от коротко стриженных белых волос, высветило лиловые татуировки на бледном лице.

— Это я, — тихо сказала Асажж. — Карис, мне нужна помощь.

Та недоверчиво наклонила голову, молча указала на бредящего Кеноби.

— Он ранен, Карис.

— Он мужчина, — голос дозорной напоминал шелест ветра среди камней. — Мужчинам нельзя в Долину Матери.

— Я знаю, — Асажж исподлобья уставилась Карис в глаза. — Я ему обязана. Долг жизни.

Дозорная склонила голову набок, обошла Асажж и приблизилась к лежащему на спине ящерицы Кеноби. Мазнула по его лбу узкой рукой, лизнула пальцы.

— Игхерн?

— Игхерн, — подтвердила Асажж. — Сама знаешь, если не помочь, он до утра не дотянет.

Карис кивнула, накинула на голову капюшон.

— Идите, — и одетая в алое и бурое фигура дозорной растворилась в тумане. Асажж с облегчением выдохнула: была вероятность — и немалая — что сёстры и мать Талзин просто прогонят её прочь вместе с умирающим. Или добьют Кеноби, а её прогонят. В слухах о суровом нраве датомирских ведьм было не так уж мало правды.

Деревня совершенно не изменилась с тех пор, как Асажж была здесь последний раз. Разве что народу по ночному времени оказалось поменьше. На площади между сложенных из дикого камня домов её уже ждали: одна из сестёр приняла поводья Опи, погладила ящерицу по рогатой голове; двое других в белой одежде целительниц осторожно спустили раненного Кеноби на землю и при помощи Силы понесли к пещерам. Сама Асажж двинулась на поиски матери Талзин.

Призыв в Силе, ясный и ощутимый, напоминал свет маяка. Он вывел Асажж в распадок между скал — Место Спящих. Кладбище, где покоились все верховные матери ковена с незапамятных лет.

Уже светало. В розовеющее небо упирались бурые стены, испещрённые неглубокими нишами, а в них, словно светляки, сияли кристаллы кайбера. Мать Талзин недвижно сидела на плоском камне и, казалось, целиком ушла в медитацию.

— Я знала, что однажды ты вернёшься, — без приветствия произнесла она. — Кровь — не водица. Кровь всегда найдёт дорогу домой.

С тех пор, как Асажж видела главу ковена последний раз, та почти не изменилась — ну разве что ещё больше отощала. Скулы на узком лице грозили прорвать белую кожу, а запавшие глаза, подчёркнутые угольными тенями, горели в глазницах, словно два карбункула.

— Мне жаль огорчать тебя, матушка… — осторожно начала Асажж.

— Несмышлёное дитя, — мать Талзин улыбнулась. — Мы ждали, что ты нагуляешься и поймёшь, в чём твое истинное предназначение. Ведьмачка! — она пренебрежительно скривила губы. — Тебе на роду написано быть с нами, дитя. Постигать Силу, учить и учиться, а когда придёт срок — принести племени дочь. Такую же сильную, как ты сама.

Асажж внутренне поморщилась, но виду не показала. Матримониальных намерений матери Талзин она, мягко говоря, не разделяла, а если выражаться прямо — считала оные намерения тем ещё анубьим дерьмом. Однако сейчас ей требовалась помощь, так что придётся немного потерпеть.

— Время покажет, матушка, — уклончиво ответила Асажж.

— Я видела, ты привела к нам мужчину, — сменила тему мать Талзин. — Это против правил. Ты же знаешь, что мужчинам разрешено посещать ковен лишь один день в году. И этот день не сегодняшний.

— Знаю, матушка, — Асажж смиренно склонила голову, досчитала про себя до десяти, чтобы не сорваться. — Но я обязана этому человеку. Он спас меня — я хочу вернуть долг.

Мать Талзин задумчиво поджала губы, свела вместе кончики пальцев, на миг задумалась, а после, приняв определённое решение, тихо хлопнула в ладоши.

— Долг дочери — долг ковена, — произнесла она. — Мы вылечим этого мужчину, а там… как знать, вдруг он на что и сгодится? — она встала, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Асажж вышла из распадка, предусмотрительно убралась подальше и с чувством выругалась. Сначала в дело пошли скабрезности на датомири, а потом — всеобщий и даже парочка слов на чисском.

Полегчало.

Теперь бы ещё Кеноби выкарабкался, а там — посмотрим.

***

С утра, проверив Опи, Асажж направилась в пещеры целителей и с порога нарвалась на строгую Люце — старшую лекарку.

— Он плох, — без обиняков начала та. — Мало того, что раны запущенные, так ещё и поездка… Чем ты думала, когда грузила его на ящерицу?

— Надо было добить, чтоб не мучился? — кротко поинтересовалась Асажж.

Люце сделала вид, что вопроса не расслышала.

— Слишком много яда. Этот недотёпа подпустил игхерна чересчур близко. Что он собирался с ним делать? Оттрахать?

— Я бы не исключала такого варианта, — с притворной задумчивостью произнесла Асажж. — Вкусы джедаев, знаешь ли, весьма специфичны…

— Джедай? — брови Люце уползли на лоб, будто стремясь добраться до гладко выбритой татуированной макушки. — Час от часу не легче. Вот только колдуна нам тут не хватало!

Асажж словесный поединок с целительницей начал раздражать.

— Послушай, — она подступила к лекарке вплотную. — Люце, я не очень-то тебе нравлюсь, но мне важно знать. Он выживет?

Та поджала губы, свела белые брови на татуированной переносице и наконец призналась:

— Не знаю. Даст Сила — ночь протянет, а там… От яда мы кое-как избавились, но твой джедай слишком слаб. Странно, мне казалось, они крепче обычных людей…

Асажж обошла целительницу и двинулась в пещеру. С порога тело окутал солёный пар, чутьё уловило запах лечебных трав и резкий дух настойки фиалкового камня. Кеноби, до подбородка укрытый холщовой простынёй, лежал на невысоких нарах у стены. Асажж подошла ближе. Люце не соврала: дела и правда были неважные. Хотя свежие повязки на груди были сухими — раны перестали мокнуть и, даст Сила, начали затягиваться — но лоб Кеноби блестел от пота, его ощутимо колотило. Организм тщетно пытался справиться с болезнью. Асажж легонько коснулась Кеноби в Силе и нахмурилась: аура джедая, неровная и слабая, напоминала колеблемое ветром пламя, готовое вот-вот погаснуть.

— Ты нашла детей?.. — не открывая глаз, хрипло спросил Кеноби. — Ты должна найти детей. Они не могли далеко уйти…

Асажж вздохнула: сколопендроморф убил всех, кто сопровождал повозку — полдюжины неслабых и, в общем-то, обученных людей. Не говоря уже о самом Кеноби. Дети, если они действительно существовали, а не являлись плодом горячки, скорей всего, погибли.

Ничего не сказав, она угрюмо побрела к выходу из пещеры и там снова была поймана старшей целительницей.

— Видела? Совсем плох, — Люце оглянулась через плечо на страдающего от горячки Кеноби. — Организм слишком ослаблен, не может побороть последствия отравления.

Асажж выжидающе уставилась в лиловые глаза целительницы: та воровато осмотрелась и понизила голос:

— Если хочешь, чтобы твой джедай выжил, иди к матери Талзин и проси провести ритуал разделения.

Название казалось смутно знакомым: что-то там про разделить боль… или перекинуть болезнь с больного на здорового. Асажж мотнула головой и пошла прочь из пещеры. Оглянулась: Люце не то с жалостью, не то с сочувствием смотрела ей вслед.

***

— Знаешь ли ты, о чём просишь, дитя? — выслушав просьбу, вкрадчиво поинтересовалась мать Талзин.

— Я хочу вылечить его, матушка, — ответила Асажж. Знать бы ещё, чего мать Талзин запросит в уплату за ритуал… Может статься, цена окажется настолько высокой, что проще будет заткнуть голос совести и добить Кеноби.

— Ритуал позволит тебе разделить его недуг. Половина болезни — меньше, чем целая болезнь, с половиной куда проще справиться, — мать Талзин опустила чёрные веки. — Но нельзя просто взять и перелить из больного в здоровое. Недуг — не вода, дитя. Чтобы разделить его надвое, тебе и твоему джедаю сначала придётся стать одним целым.

До Асажж понемногу начало доходить. Стать одним. С Кеноби. С корусантским магом-ханжой-лицемером из Ордена.

— …и не просто одним целым — весь ковен должен при этом взывать о помощи к Матери. Тогда ритуал подействует и болезнь отступит.

Асажж вспомнила все чисские ругательства, которые знала, но это не помогло. Стать одним целым с Кеноби на глазах всей деревни. Всё-таки надо было оставить его на скале!

Мать Талзин будто прочла тот сумбур, что творился у Асажж в голове, и подлила масла в огонь:

— Если ещё не передумала, думай быстрей, дитя. Луна как раз растущая, а следующей ночи джедай может и не пережить.

***

Она и сама не понимала, почему всё-таки решилась. Уж не из жалости к Кеноби, это точно. И не потому, что действительно считала себя чем-то ему обязанной. Просто… Врагами они давно не были, а порой даже сражались бок о бок. И пусть Кеноби не мог отличить жагницу от диффиды, а диффиду от жряка, да и вообще был колдуном-джедаем — а всё же нехорошо было дать ему вот так глупо погибнуть.

Асажж собралась с духом, коснулась напоследок мечей. Холодная сталь вызвала к жизни то самое, правильное, ведьмачье ощущение — когда надобно либо бежать, либо делать.

— Надеюсь, ты того стоишь… — пробормотала она, одёрнула белую полотняную рубаху и шагнула за порог.

Место Силы само притянуло её — его аура, намоленная бесчисленными поколениями ведьм, походила на огромное живое сердце. Потоки мощи, словно прибой, захлёстывали, поглощали, тут же спадали и снова накатывали волной. Несли за собой, подчиняя разум и тело.

Асажж не сопротивлялась. В конце концов, за этим она сюда и пришла.

Алтарь, каменный островок в горячем минеральном озере, полукругом обрамляли неровные, шедшие террасами скалы. На скалистых уступах сидели ведьмы: держали на коленях маленькие лампады и пели, раскачивались в такт монотонным ритмичным словам.

На алтаре лежал голый Кеноби.

Асажж подошла к кромке озера и пение тут же смолкло. Слитным «Ах-х-х!» вырвался выдох из десятков ртов, отразился от стен и сгинул. Обострённый слух улавливал лишь плеск воды да едва различимый за ним треск фитилей в лампадах.

Со скалы на Асажж уставились блестящие агатовые глаза матери Талзин. Верховная ведьма на миг задержала взгляд и тут же хлопнула в ладоши, воздела руки к тёмному, сверкающему звёздами небу.

— Йа, Великая Мать! — разнёсся глубокий, как звон колокола, голос. Ведьмы хором ответили и снова смолкли, уставились на Асажж — многоглазый, ждущий полумрак, расцвеченный светляками огоньков.

Она выдохнула и шагнула в озеро.

Тёплая, пахнущая солью вода, обняла колени, закружилась водоворотами у бёдер. Подол рубахи тут же намок, потянул вниз. Озеро оказалось неглубоким — перейдя узкий канал, Асажж подтянулась и, по пояс мокрая, выбралась на алтарь. Подошла к Кеноби: тот открыл глаза — блестящие, огромные, приподнялся, облокотившись о камень. Наверняка ведьмы его чем-то напоили для проведения ритуала — ещё днём толком сидеть не мог, сейчас же сил у него заметно прибавилось. Если повезёт, наутро и помнить ничего не будет.

Она опустилась рядом с ним на колени и через голову стянула рубаху.

— Великая Мать! — вскричала со скалы Талзин. — Прими этих двоих!

— Йах-х-х! — выдохнула тьма.

— Прими дочь твою и её избранника!

— Йах-х-х!.. Прими!..

— Твоей силой да соединятся они накрепко, Великая Мать!

— Великая Мать!..

Асажж положила ладонь Кеноби на грудь, осторожно провела пальцами вдоль подживающих ран. Видеть его без одежды было странно, но — приятно. Будто сейчас, с ней, он стал наконец настоящим. Избавился от джедайского плаща, а вместе с ним — и от верности своему драгоценному Ордену, от кодекса колдунов — от всей ненужной мишуры, что порой так раздражала Асажж.

Она наклонилась над ним, перекинула ногу, осторожно усаживаясь верхом на его бёдра. Чуть присела, потёрлась, чувствуя, как промежности касается тёплый член, и снова поднялась. Обхватила его пальцами, неторопливо лаская от основания к головке. Кеноби попытался привстать, но сил у него хватило лишь на то, чтобы дотянуться до её талии. Широкие горячие ладони легли на живот, скользнули выше, поднырнули под груди, приняли на себя их вес.

Так хорошо.

Снова запели ведьмы — тягучий речитатив ударял волнами, накатывал и снова отступал, задавая мерный ритм. Вокруг вихрилась Сила. Незримые потоки втягивались воронкой в центр — в алтарь и людей на нём.

Асажж запрокинула голову, закрыла глаза от удовольствия — тело вбирало в себя Силу, наливалось мощью, пило её, как пьёт воду растрескавшаяся от жары глина. Кеноби под ней выгнулся, снова попробовал подняться, а когда не получилось — попытался пригнуть её к себе. Асажж обхватила ладонями его лицо и поцеловала — горячо, крепко и глубоко, чтобы и он тоже смог ощутить певшую в воздухе Силу, напитаться ею сполна.

Кеноби обнял её, скользнул ладонями по спине, притянул к себе, пытаясь удержать, но Асажж без труда высвободилась. Поёрзала, потёрлась промежностью о вставший член. Твёрдый. Тёплый. Зелье было тому причиной или нет, но сейчас Кеноби хотел её — хотел больше всего на свете. Как и она сама. И многоглазая тьма вокруг, певшая на разные голоса, не имела никакого значения — в этот миг, на алтаре, окутанные Силой как коконом, они были одни.

Асажж направила его в себя, приподнялась и снова опустилась, задвигалась в такт пению ведьм. Кеноби под ней выгнул спину, попытался толкнуться навстречу, упёрся руками в камень алтаря, но подняться не смог и зашипел, ободрав ладони.

Краем уха Асажж уловила сдвоенный плеск, а потом — шлёпанье мокрых ступней. Остановилась и открыла глаза. По обе стороны от Кеноби присели ведьмы: Карис и Наала, дозорные. Они подхватили его под руки, помогли сесть. Кеноби тут же обнял её, уткнулся в шею горячим жадным ртом. Асажж запустила пальцы ему в волосы, снова начала неторопливо покачивать бёдрами вперёд и назад.

Он скрестил ноги, чуть отодвинулся, заглянул ей в лицо огромными тёмными глазами. Продолжая обнимать Асажж одной рукой, Кеноби нежно коснулся её щеки, провёл большим пальцем по губам, потом — по шее, вниз. Ласково погладил ямочку между ключицами. Ладонь скользнула ниже, легла между грудей, чуть сдвинулась и прижалась к тому месту, где стучало сердце.

Асажж обхватила лицо Кеноби ладонями, снова начала целовать его в губы — легко, быстро, часто, — и каждый следующий поцелуй был чуть дольше предыдущего. Он обвёл рукой контур её груди, чуть сжал, приподнимая, большим пальцем потёр сосок. И вдруг наклонился, с неожиданным напором заставил Асажж прогнуться назад и прильнул к ней жадным ищущим ртом. Она прикрыла глаза, чуть запрокинула голову. Хорошо. Так хорошо… Язык коснулся сначала вершинки одной груди, потом — второй. Кеноби обхватывал их губами по очереди, целовал, посасывал, то почти выпуская, то глубже вбирая ртом.

Его рука упала вниз, скользнула по животу — к тому месту, где два тела сливались в одно. Пальцы протиснулись в горячее и влажное, потёрли, прижались, отпустили. Снова прижались. И ещё — пока осторожный нажим не превратился в дразнящий, мучительно медленный пульс.

Она зажмурилась, да так сильно, что под веками поплыли чёрно-белые круги. Умелые пальцы Кеноби заставляли её судорожно вздыхать и покачивать бёдрами в такт ласке. Он чуть усилил нажим — и приступ удовольствия вынудил Асажж сначала ещё больше прогнуться назад, а потом выпрямиться. Она заставила его поднять голову, посмотрела в тёмные жаждущие глаза и качнула бёдрами вперёд, насадилась на него глубже.

Поймав нужный ритм, теперь они двигались вместе — Асажж опиралась на его плечи, Кеноби придерживал её под ягодицы, с каждым толчком заставлял опускаться чуть ниже.

Они почти касались друг друга губами — и уже не разберёшь, где чей вздох и стон. И вот Сила, то самое чутьё, что не подводило никогда, начинает обманывать и дразниться.

— Прими этих двоих, Великая Мать!

— Йах-х-х!

Так хорошо, так тепло, так мучительно сладко…

— Они были порознь, пусть силой твоей да станут одним!

— Пусть станут!..

— Да будет у них одна на двоих радость и одно горе! Одна беда и одно счастье!

— Йах-х-х!..

Изнутри распирает, плоть трётся о плоть, пытаясь сплавиться в одно. Сила поёт — и поют ведьмы, торжествующей бронзой звенит голос матери Талзин. Над головой качается небо, полное звёзд. Вокруг волнуется тьма: сверкает глазами, перемигивается искрами светляков. Горят огромные ошалелые глаза Кеноби, а за его плечами лиловыми огнями пылают глаза Карис и Наалы.

Узел внутри затягивается, с каждым толчком всё туже и туже. Костенеют в мёртвой хватке руки, гармония оборачивается рваным ритмом, прерывистым вздохом, коротким стоном — одним на двоих.

— Йах-х-х! — Слитный выдох темноты накатывает волной, разбивается о два тела на алтаре, что так яростно хотят стать одним.

Внутри так тесно, так горячо, но хочется ещё — сильнее и глубже. Асажж колотит жестокая дрожь, нервы горят. В губы стонет Кеноби, стискивает её пальцами, насаживает на себя. Они оба на самом краю — достаточно лишь чуть-чуть подтолкнуть.

Силовой кокон стягивается, сжимается плотным комом — а потом взрывается, расходится сияющей короной. Асажж выгибает дугой, она кричит, запрокинув невидящее лицо к тёмному небу. Торжествующим воплем откликается многоглазая тьма. Звенят голоса. Качаются светляки-лампады. Кружатся звёзды.

Те, кто были порознь, становятся одним.

***

Поутру она не сразу поняла, где находится, потом узнала знакомую пещеру и успокоилась. За спиной вздохнули: ветерок взъерошил короткие волосы на затылке, на талию опустилась тёплая рука, притянула к такому же тёплому телу.

Асажж окончательно проснулась, осторожно повернула голову: за спиной мерно дышал во сне Кеноби. Тут же запоздалым откровением явилась память о событиях прошлой ночи. Надежда, что после ритуала джедай ничего не будет помнить, не оправдалась.

Она аккуратно выбралась из-под шерстяного одеяла, стараясь не шуметь, Силой приманила к себе рубаху и кожаные брюки, что со вчерашнего вечера лежали сложенные рядом с остальной поклажей. Торопливо натянула одежду, с раздражением отметила боль в мышцах — будто после тяжёлой простуды. Половина болезни, значит…

— Опять сбегаешь? — хриплым со сна голосом спросили из-за плеча.

Наверное, половина болезни — это слишком даже для ведьмачьих инстинктов, потому-то Кеноби и удалось застать её врасплох. Он обнял Асажж со спины, уткнулся лицом в шею, щекоча кожу порядком запущенной бородой.

— Думал, мне в бреду привиделось, — он легонько поцеловал её в висок. Асажж застыла, он понял, что что-то не так, и отстранился.

— Лучше бы привиделось, да? — мягко спросил Кеноби, когда Асажж молча обернулась. Раны на его груди выглядели заметно лучше: не осталось ни красноты, ни припухлости. Неделя-другая — и следы от жвал превратятся в шрамы. Хуже было иное: отчего-то Асажж не могла заставить себя посмотреть Кеноби в глаза, а когда всё же смогла — тут же захотелось не то обнять его, не то бежать без оглядки.

— Иначе ты бы умер, — тихо сказала она и встала. В глазах замелькали чёрные точки, Асажж потрясла головой, разгоняя дурноту, потянулась за сапогами.

— Как великодушно с твоей стороны не дать мне загнуться, — Кеноби поднялся и, ничуть не стесняясь наготы, принялся одеваться. Да, бледной немочью он уже не выглядел — и на том спасибо.

Асажж было погано. Пожалуй, так погано она не чувствовала себя уже давно. И дело было даже не в ноющих мышцах.

Кеноби наконец оделся, отыскал перевязь с мечом, накинул плащ. Потом вдруг подошёл к Асажж, положил руку ей на плечо.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал он и тут же отстранился. — Мне нужно идти. Я и так здесь задержался.

Асажж кольнула внезапная догадка.

— Дети? — спросила она. Кеноби обернулся, подозрительно прищурился. Она пожала плечами. — Ты всю дорогу бредил о каких-то детях, но я нашла только тебя.

Он помрачнел, на миг задумался, потом решительно взял Асажж за руку и шагнул через порог, потянув её за собой.

— Идём.

Деревня занималась своими нехитрыми делами. Носились туда-сюда дети в красных платьицах — девочки, конечно же. Молодёжь постарше тренировалась в стрельбе из лука. Женщины и старухи хлопотали по хозяйству.

Кеноби вышел было на дорогу, что вела прочь из деревни, на полпути остановился и обернулся к Асажж.

— Ты знаешь, чьи это дети? — прямо спросил он и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: — Я должен был доставить обоих на архипелаг Набу. Когда на нас напал сколопендроморф, я велел им бежать. Они смышлёные для своих лет, я думаю, мы найдём их.

— Даже самые смышлёные дети вряд ли выживут на болотах.

— Эти выживут, — отрезал Кеноби. — Ты забыла, да? — уже спокойней спросил он. — Пять лет назад, замок Соллеу. Тебя позвал я, помнишь?

Она вспомнила. В крепость Соллеу Асажж действительно прибыла по просьбе мага-джедая, чтобы помочь изгнать чересчур доставучий призрак из девочки-подростка. Как же её звали?..

— Асока, — будто прочитав мысли, сказал Кеноби. — Ученица моего друга, Энакина Скайуокера. Девочку угораздило вляпаться в одно крайне неприятное проклятье.

Неприятное — это ещё слабо сказано. Когда одержимая потусторонней тварью Асока начала крыть по площадям Силовыми молниями вперемешку с псионическими волнами, они втроём едва смогли удержать её. Сказать по правде, развоплотить мятежного духа можно легко, а вот сделать так, чтобы он оставил незаконно занятое тело… Им тогда просто повезло — не успей Скайуокер поставить щиты, их первой же волной размазало бы по стенам.

Впрочем, кончилось всё хорошо. Совместного удара джедайских заклятий и ведьмачьих чар призрак не перенёс и сгинул.

Но самое интересное случилось потом.

— Посол Амидала, — хрипло произнесла Асажж. — Она была очень привязана к девочке. Когда у нас получилось, она сказала: «Проси, что хочешь». Скайуокер пытался её отговорить, но она упёрлась, а ты…

— А я знал, что должен ответить ведьмак, когда ему задают такие вопросы, — тихо сказал Кеноби. — И я тоже пытался её отговорить.

— Я спросила ещё раз, но и тогда получила тот же ответ — проси, что хочешь.

— И ты попросила.

— Я сказала: «Отдашь мне то, о чём пока не ведаешь». И только тогда поняла, что Амидала ждёт ребёнка. У датомирок чутьё на такие вещи, странно, что я не разглядела раньше…

— Детей. Это двойняшки. Я вёз их на архипелаг. В дороге нас угораздило нарваться на сколопендру, а потом… потом появилась ты.

Асажж не выдержала безумия ситуации и расхохоталась, хотя было ей совершенно не смешно, а как никогда пакостно.

— Думаешь, Предназначение и привело тебя сюда? Предназначение — дерьмо анубье, Кеноби! — она ухватила его за плечи. — Я ездила в Корусант. По делу. Так вот в первой же кантине меня поймал твой дружок Скайуокер и прозрачно намекнул, что если некая жестокосердная ведьмачка всё-таки решится забрать дитя-неожиданность у некой дамы, то сильно об этом пожалеет. Я сказала ему, что приехала не ради ребёнка, — я тогда уже и забыла, что кто-то что-то мне пообещал, — но он не поверил. И зря. Потому что ведьмаками не становятся по воле какого-то там сраного Предназначения! — Асажж почти кричала. — Нет! Будущие ведьмаки — это подкидыши и беспризорники. Сироты, которым больше некуда деться. Один из десяти проходит испытание травами. Из этих десяти счастливчиков — только один доживает до того времени, когда получает меч и отправляется на тракт. Случай! Обычный случай, а не Предназначение!..

Она выдохлась и замолчала. Закусила губу: после гибели мастера Кая готовить новых ведьмаков стало некому. Последние его воспитанники доживали свой век на тракте, а от убежища — замка, построенного на месте дна древнего моря — остались лишь стены. Но что такое стены, если в них никто не живёт?..

— Это его дети, — грустно улыбнулся Кеноби, и Асажж подняла голову. — Энакина. Он тайно женился на Падме… на после Амидале. Когда в Ордене узнали, был жуткий скандал, — он усмехнулся, вспоминая. — Потом всё как-то улеглось, а неделю назад на набуанское посольство напали. Нам удалось спасти Падме и детей. Она была тяжело ранена, Энакин увёз её на родину — на архипелаг, а сам отправился искать тех, кто подослал к его семье наёмных убийц. Я должен был тайно вывезти детей, доставить их в Порт Тапани, а оттуда уже плыть морем на Набу.

Он помолчал.

— Дети одарённые. У них с младенчества очень большая чувствительность к Силе. Они выжили, и мы их найдём.

Асажж вздохнула, подняла глаза. Надежд Кеноби она не разделяла вовсе.

От разговора их отвлёк шум. Оба, словно по команде, повернулись к дороге: из ущелья, что отделяло деревню от остального мира, шла маленькая толпа. Асажж сузила зрачки, пригляделась: дозорные в красных капюшонах кого-то поймали. Решив поглядеть поближе, она зашагала к дороге. Кеноби двинулся следом.

Молодая ведьма, имени которой Асажж не знала, вела за руку светловолосого ребёнка, судя по изодранной, но когда-то дорогой одёжке, — мальчика. Второго ребёнка, темноволосую девочку, несла на руках другая дозорная. Дети вовсе не казались испуганными, любопытно вертели головами, разглядывая деревню.

Мальчик вдруг остановился, вырвал руку из пальцев ведущей его ведьмы и побежал прямо к ним. Девочка, проворно вывернувшись из чужой хватки, прихрамывая, рванула следом.

Оба ребёнка добежали до Кеноби и вцепились в полы его дорожного плаща.

— Дядя Бен! — закричала девочка. — Ты нашёлся!

— Мы убежали! Как ты сказал! А потом заблудились!

— А потом вышли на дорогу из белых камешков!

— Как в сказке! А потом Лея подвернула ногу!

— И нас нашли… — мальчик с девочкой обернулись к дозорным в багрово-бурых капюшонах. Кеноби опустился на корточки, осторожно обнял обоих детей, а те продолжили наперебой тараторить, что нисколько не испугались.

— Дядя Бен, — тихо спросила девочка, Лея, — это деревня Красных Шапочек?

Интересно, какую из версий сказки им рассказывали, подумалось Асажж. Наверняка корусантскую, в которой девочку и её бабушку из брюха ранкора спасли смелые джедаи.

Она присела на корточки.

— Хотите, расскажу, как на самом деле заканчивается сказка про Красную Шапочку? — спросила она у детей и те слаженно кивнули. — Красная Шапочка взяла с собой нож, и, когда ранкор проглотил её, она вспорола ему брюхо и вместе с бабушкой выбралась на волю.

Дети на миг задумались, переваривая услышанное, а потом переглянулись.

— В следующий раз мы тоже возьмём с собой нож, — решила девочка.

— Мечи, — поправил мальчик. — У отца есть меч. Мы попросим, чтобы он дал нам такие же. И когда нападёт многоножка…

— …Мы — раз! — и вспорем ей брюхо! — закончила девочка и оба ребёнка торжествующе уставились на Кеноби.

Тот подхватил девочку на руки, с укором посмотрел на Асажж. Она в ответ лишь подняла бровь и неожиданно для себя улыбнулась.

— Асажж, позволь представить тебе Люка и Лею Скайуокеров-Наберрие, — произнёс Кеноби. Лея шмыгнула носом, утёрла его рукавом изгвазданного платьица. Вслед за сестрой этот жест повторил и Люк. — Дети, это Асажж Вентресс. Также известная как Белая Нексу.

Асажж бросила на него красноречивый взгляд: Кеноби, по своему обыкновению, не смог удержаться и не сунуть ответную шпильку. А ещё джедай.

Всё же он оказался прав: дети были не просто одарёнными, но и на редкость везучими — сумели выжить, найти дорогу в деревню, да ещё и пройти без вреда мимо магических ловушек, расставленных в ущелье. Будто что-то вело их.

Мысль о Предназначении и детях-неожиданностях она отмела прочь. Глупости это всё. Сказки.

Однако, похоже, права оказалась и мать Талзин: теперь им с Кеноби действительно придётся делить кое-что на двоих. По крайней мере, по дороге до архипелага Набу — если это «кое-что» снова не потеряется.


End file.
